ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Xehacora
Write the first paragraph of your page here. The Egress King Fabian (1720 - 1787 AH) was the ruler of Xehacora from 1737 AH to the time of his death in 1787 AH. Fabian fell ill with a life threatening fever as a young man and, fearing his own mortality, swore an oath to the Pantheon that he would dedicate his life and his kingdom to their worship if his life was spared. When he recovered with only a few minor lasting effects, Fabian attributed this recovery to the Pantheon and set about fulfilling his promise. One of his first acts as King was to redidcate Xehacora to the Pantheon, making an edict that only devout worshipers of the Pantheon were allowed to dwell within the kingdom. Anyone not willing to recognize the supreme power and majesty of the gods was instructed to gather their belongings and leave. They were given a period of several months in which to do so. In the years following this law, Fabian feared that Xehacora was not being blessed or favored by the Pantheon as it should be because of the remaining unbelievers amongst their ranks. A new law was created, stating that any citizen found failing to worship the gods properly would be expelled from Xehacora with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Fabian also extended an invitation to the citizens of other kingdoms, offering a life of piety and devotion to any devout followers of the Pantheon who wished to settle in Xehacora where their faith would be adequately rewarded. What followed was known as the Egress, a span of twenty years in which a great number of people were forced to flee to Calladahn, Dokrayth, or Solhara after being expelled from their home in Xehacora. Sometimes whole families were forced out of the kingdom while other times children were taken from their parents and turned away or husbands were taken from wives. Although several thousand people were expelled from Xehacora during the Egress, many more sought sanctuary in Xehacora, a kingdom they were led to believe was heavily favored by the gods. People from Solhara, Calladahn, and Dokrayth took up residence in the cities and countryside of Xehacora, bringing with them varying aspects of their own culture. Whole neighborhoods in the major cities of Xehacora now greatly resemble cities in Solhara, Calladahn, and Dokrayth. Because of the Egress and the new residents welcomed into Xehacora, the youngest kingdom Ga'leah also boasts the most diverse culture with influences from all other kingdoms in Ga'leah evident in their cuisine, music, and architecture. Fabian spent much of the wealth of Xehacora on erecting grand temples to the gods and goddesses of the Pantheon as well as hosting lavish festivals in their honor. At the time of his death in 1787 AH, the royal family of Xehacora was bankrupt and the stability of the kingdom was perilous. The Culture Write the first section of your page here. The Inhabitants Xehacora is populated by three distinct ethnic groups with their own customs and beliefs. These people conribute to the history and overall culture of the youngest kingdom in Ga'leah. * Xehcao. The Xehacao people are one of the last remaining tribes of people who can acurately trace their lineage to the original humans created by the Pantheon after the expulsion of the Fae. They still speak their original tongue, though some can speak the 'common tongue' adopted by most of Ga'leah. Most reside on the outskirts of the Pridelands and live a simple, tribal lifestyle not unlike that of the Skinwalkers. Despite their similarities, the Xehcao and the Skinwalkers are bitter enemies and engage in frequent skirmishes over such things as land and hunting territories. * Skinwalkers. The Skinwalkers are the chosen people of the Huntress. Gifted by Ceren with the ability to use an animal's skin to magically shapeshift from human form into that of the animal whose skin they possess, they live a simple and primal lifestyle in the Pridelands. * Xehacorans. The Xehacorans are the 'civilized' members of Xehacoran society. They live in stationary homes and take advantage of modern conveniences. Most Xehacoran's are extremely religious, and even those who are not often feign religious fervor in fear of a second exodus.